Obliviate
by Pitiless Nightmare
Summary: Es algo difícil de explicar, de demostrar, y de admitir. Pero, es mucho más difícil, ver que aquél a quien odias, te demuestre y desnude con todo sentimiento la verdad. ¿Sabías que el Mundo Onírico se destaca por lo confuso que es? Porque es inestable, y tan alterado como los sueños... YAOI (James y Severus)


Hoghwarts...

Escuela de magia y hechicería.

Un mundo completamente apartado dentro de otro mundo, totalmente indiferente al exterior. Más allá de eso, un mundo libre de restricciones, libre de las restricciones de más allá. Pero gobernado por dentro en sus propias reglas.

"Mira esto, ¡es magnífico!"

"Es verdad, ese hechizo te va bien"

"Vamos, ¡inténtalo!"

Y para algunos, los días pueden hacerse bastante lentos, bajo estas motas de algodón que surcan el cielo. Es normal compartir con los amigos, aquí, a orillas del lago. Pero para quien está aquí, siente que no puede haber algo más reconfortante que descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol, y su presencia, solitaria...

Con un libro abierto por la mitad, un oscuro volumen sobre las Artes Oscuras, unas manos algo pequeñas con unos dedos delgados descansan sobre él dado vuelta sobre su pecho. No percibe siquiera la brisa sobre su rostro adormilado. Unas cortinas azabache y grasientas ocultan su pálida piel y resalta su nariz aguileña. Su respiración es lenta, muy calmada y acompasada... Está relajado, a diferencia cuando está despierto.

Ni siquiera tiene la intención de despertar, porque despertar significa volver a la realidad; y la realidad era algo con la que luchaba siempre en algún momento del día.

"Oh... Creo que no es lo mío"

Por eso siempre se refugiaba en sus libros, porque al practicar repetidamente sentía que descargaba toda su frustración de no ser algo más. Aquellos maleficios que expulsaba de su varita, en el fondo gritaba lo que jamás podría tener, y se vengaría de aquellos que le hacían la vida imposible. Amistad, nunca le dio importancia si tenía amigos o no. A veces, la diferencia entre sentirse solo aquí tanto como en su hogar era casi nula, donde estaría en su habitación matando moscas, hecho un ovillo, escuchando los gritos de sus padres y la voz atemorizada de su madre en una posición no muy distinta a la de él. En esos días prefería concentrarse en el trapicar de la lluvia sobre su ventana, y la soledad acunaba sus lágrimas...

Volvió el viento a acariciarle, sus labios soltaron un suave murmullo... El verdeo se estremeció.

Y otra persona que se encontraba cerca, sonrió.

"Aguamenti..."

¡ZAZ!

Un gran chorro de agua lo empapó por completo, sus ojos estaban abiertos al extremo como si hubiera visto la cosa más terrorífica de su vida y se contempló de pie, con sus manos aferradas al tronco fieramente con una respiración nuevamente mortificada, tal como a un felino se hubiera comportado. Viró sus ojos, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Aquí la tranquilidad para él no existía, tal como el libro de tapa negra en sus talones.

"Oh... Lo siento, ¿te desperté?" Severus sentía que ardía de furia, tanto, que presentía que el agua se llegaría a evaporar. Su mirada se encargó de acribillarlo, de someterlo a todas las torturas existentes en su mente, para cuando llegara a sacar la varita...

"¡Expelliarmus!" Otra vez él se la arrebataría.

"¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!"

"Ah, no... Yo que tú no saldría a recogerla, a menos que quieras que le haga algo a tu cara."

Severus apretó los puños, sus dientes chirriaron, James siempre encontraba una forma de arruinar su día por diversión. Y claro, si no era él, por supuesto que debía ser Black...

"Así que Potter ahora ataca por la espalda, ¡VAYA, ME SORPRENDE TANTO LA VALENTIA DE LOS GRYFFINDOR!"

Pero James se revoloteaba el cabello riéndose a carcajadas, desordenando lo imposible.

"¡POTTER!" gritó, tratando de secarse la cara que estaba roja de furia. ¡Siempre, siempre tenía que pasar algo! él no debería estar en este colegio, ¡tendría que estar expulsado, por siempre, fuera de su vista! ¡él y Black!

Era totalmente desagradable tenerlo a él burlándose, pero parecía que todos alrededor no ponían nada de su interés, Severus se daba cuenta, aún cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse de frío. Cuando dio un paso adelante estilando, James alzó un poco más la varita, amenazándolo sin hablar que era mejor que parara ahí. Snape no le temía, de todas las veces que se topó con él, sabía que era capaz de lanzarle un hechizo sin pensarlo dos veces. Así fue como perdió a Lily. Pero, ¿cuál era la gracia de defenderse si ni quiera tenía la varita en mano?

Así que mejor se detuvo.

"No confundas valentía con diversión, Quejicus" se enjuagó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, sus ojos castaños volvían a fijarse en él.

"Pero claro" siguió "como tú no conoces ninguna de las dos, no puedo esperar a más" volvió a reírse.

Severus hizo una mueca desagradable, chasqueando la boca, pero tanto en su mente se le vino la mejor respuesta, sus labios esbozaron la sonrisa más perversa que podría haber hecho.

"Es cierto." Murmuró entre dientes. Se cruzó de brazos , y sus dedos temblorosos se aferraron a su túnica "mi diversión se limita a caminatas en cuatro patas." Presionó con una mirada altiva.

El silencio que siguió se sintió demasiado tenso... Tanto como un hilo que se llegaría a cortar en cualquier momento. James sólo elevó sus labios, en un gesto arrogante, y pareció contestar con los breves pasos que accedió después. Snape sabía que él no podía negar la verdad, verdad que casi le robó la vida.

"Exactamente..."

El curioso aire travieso que inspiró, las suaves palabras que ocultaban intenciones asesinas si fuera a gritar el gran secreto, los luminosos ojos castaños que interpretaban algo que no podía descifrar, hicieron que Severus se pegara tanto al árbol como pudo, como si quisiera ser parte de él. Nuevamente volvió a ver su varita, se preguntó si debía o no arriesgarse a recogerla. Pero James no esperó nada para acercarse y dejarlo acorralado al árbol. Snape no apartó la mirada de sus ojos castaños, aún siquiera le prestó atención a la varita que descansaba en su cuello. James era más alto que él, y para sostener la conexión de odio, debía elevar un poco el rostro, que seguía mojado a causa del cabello.

Por primera vez en su vida, nadie les prestaba atención. Los chicos de las otras casas y cursos iban y venían como si no existieran, como si sobre ellos hubiera una capa de invisibilidad. Arriba el sol osaba bañarlos, Severus lo añoró dentro su mente, porque ahora sí sentía al aire acariciarlo completamente. ¿Qué pasaba si por culpa de Potter se enfermaba y moría? seguro habría una celebración, aunque esa situación fuese imposible. De pronto se preguntó: ¿Por qué rayos la gente no podía comportarse así siempre cada vez que a James lo molestaba cuando le daba la gana? _Ah, claro... verdad que a este tipo le encanta llamar la atención... Se me olvida que es espeZial... _

Los árboles volvían a estremecerse... y el crujido de las hojas lo trajeron a la realidad.

Ahora se encontraba observando otro lado que no era exactamente los ojos de James.

"Eres despreciable, Potter. Con o sin compañía sigues siendo lo peor." Su mirada estaba seria, pero su voz recargó todo el enojo que ella no expresaba. Y James no contestó, simplemente se limitó a sonreír y mover la varita al borde de sus labios.

"Cuidado con lo que dices, Quejicus..." Murmuró "Me imagino que no quieres quedar mudo"

Y por una razón extraña, sintió que James estaba cerca un poco más.

"Déjame en paz, Potter."

Y un poco más.

"Petición denegada"

¿Porquéporquéporquéporqué? ¿Por qué se sentía taaaan bien que nadie prestara atención? Que eran solo ellos, y nadie más. ¿Por qué no todos los días podían ser así? ¿Por qué no lo apartaba? ¿Por qué no le lanzaba las mismas groserías cada vez que lo veía? ¿Por qué no era capaz de ser más duro con él? ¿Por qué en esos momentos no lo odiaba? ¿Por qué en ese instante su mente no maquinaba ya las más dolorosas torturas? ¿Por qué se sentía tan...

Bien...?

_¡¿Por qué, demonios, por qué?!_

Cuando descendió su vista, su impresión fue tan enorme, que lo que escuchó luego no supo si fue algo que dijo James, o un latido de su propio corazón. Severus había olvidado la varita, y su rostro sufrió la muestra de confusión más grande de su vida. James no se había acercado, fue él quien lo atrajo hacia sí. Y en esos momentos, en esos precisos momentos; eran sus manos quienes aferraban la túnica de Potter como si fuera a evitar que escapara.

Sí. Quería tenerlo cerca y no sabía por qué. No deseaba soltarlo y no sabía por qué.

Al separar sus labios, trató de enfrentar otra vez a James. Justo como para cuestionarle el por qué él lo estaba agarrando de esa manera. Le iba exigir una respuesta que ni él mismo podía contestar. Pero luego sintió algo cálido a la altura de sus oídos, algo suave, una salvaje cabellera castaña se había acercado. Y lo que sintió fueron labios, unos suaves labios que susurraron palabras que alguien como él no debían nunca escuchar.

Unos labios, que luego se posaron en los suyos.

Jamás... Nunca... En su vida se pudo imaginar que llegaría a besar a alguien así. Pero los labios de James... Eran dóciles, dóciles y muy tiernos...

_...Me gustan..._

Severus reaccionó temblando, sin ver, y consciente ahora de que esta vez lo atrajo hacia sí. ¿Cuántas maldiciones, burlas, humillaciones, fueron expulsadas de esa boca? Severus no las podía contar todas, y si lo hacía, era a medias. Los labios de James no podían ser así de suaves, no podían, porque todo lo que ellos demostraban de lejos no encajaban ni una pizca.

No. De hecho, nada encajaba bien ahí. Por más lo maravilloso y grandioso que fuese, Snape no abrió los ojos. Sintió unas manos que trazaban pequeños caminos en su cuello hasta la altura de su pecho y regresaban donde comenzaron. A James se le notaba la experiencia, y veía cómo el color pálido desaparecía de las comisuras de Severus, reemplazándolo un color rosáceo delicadamente pigmentado. Sonrió para sí, y quiso juguetear un poco con él. Snape tiritaba, pero dudaba de que fuese de frío aun... y lo hizo aún más cuando lo mordió ligeramente en el labio inferior.

"¡A-ah!..." Jadeó, y se preocupó porque; no era exactamente dolor de lo que alegó...

¿Por qué... se sentía tan genial... besar de esta forma a James? ¿Y por qué alguien como él haría esto? Siempre adoraba ser el centro de atención, y demostrar lo fantástico que era presumidamente frente a los demás. Era él y nada más que él.

Se sentía afiebrado, nervioso, y otras cosas más que no podía calzarle bien el nombre. Respiraba entrecortado, y el frío de su cuerpo mojado no lo apreció más. _¿Se habrá evaporado?_ El aliento de James rozó su frente, agitado, pero moderadamente controlado. Su suave boca se posó ahí. Severus no sabía qué tipo de hechizo había usado esta vez, pero fuera cual fuese el efecto que provocara, funcionaba.

"Por favor..." Lo escuchó murmurar "Por favor abre los ojos..."

_¿Me prometes seguir aquí cuando lo haga...?_

James parecía querer tener su cuerpo acunado en el de él. Snape lo abrazó, lo abrazó temeroso como si habría de quemarse si no lo hacía con cuidado. Y al separar las pestañas para examinar otra vez al mundo...

…Él, se encontraba solo.

Sus ojos despedían gruesas lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura, de tristeza, y como no hacía hace mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de detenerlas. Se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y se dirigían a sus orejas. Fue entonces que luego de un rato se dio cuenta que sobre su cabeza no había ni un rastro de luz de sol, ni de un cielo despejadamente azul... Si no, allá arriba, había un oscuro techo de piedra que no prometía nada cálido. Cerró sus ojos, y luego miró hacia ambos lados. Comprendió que se hallaba acostado, pero ya no en el hermoso césped... era una camilla. A su derecha e izquierda también habían más, al sentarse con cuidado al frente vio más. Y tras suyo ya no había tampoco un árbol... en su lugar fue reemplazado por una fría muralla de piedra de igual similitud que el techo. No fue necesario pensar tanto donde estaba...

Era la enfermería.

¿Pero por qué estaba ahí si se suponía que descansaba cerca de la orilla del lago y que fue cruelmente despertado? Al ver alrededor cayó en cuenta que era el único, el único que en esos momentos que estaba ahí. El mutismo era escalofriante, a pesar de que era de día. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y la encontró húmeda, pero húmeda de sudor. Tenía frío, y Potter ya no estaba para regocijarlo...

"¡Ah, ya despertaste!" la voz de una mujer emergió, y se dirigía hacia él.

"¿Disculpe?"

"Estás bien, puedes asistir a clases" le sonrió, mientras que en sus manos llevaba algunos medicamentos que los dejaba dependiendo del lugar de las camillas. Snape se sentía estupefacto.

"¿Quién me trajo aquí?" cuestionó sin preámbulos, serio, como si aún creyese que estar aquí era un error. ¡Por supuesto que debía de haber alguna razón!

"Una muchacha de Gryffindor, me pidió que no mencionara su nombre, pero se notaba que estaba preocupada... Se encontraba enojadísima, Potter y Black te jugaron una muy mala broma." Respondió con calma, relatándole lo más normal del mundo "Pero, verás... Te desmayaste, si no estoy mal, son casi dos horas."

_¿Cómo...?_

Severus se sintió palidecer, pero palidecer de que ahora sí caería enfermo. ¿Cómo saber si esto era también un sueño? El dolor en su cuerpo era real, bastante real, aunque no fuese uno como para morirse. No recuerda qué le habrán hecho para que lo mandaran aquí, pero supone que Lily lo resguardó acá por muy enfadada que estuviera. Ya no se dirigían la palabra, y tener en cuenta todas estas cosas, suponía que esta era la verdadera realidad.

Snape se levantó, en silencio, sin dejar de mirar pensativamente a sus pies. No dijo nada, no dio las gracias, ni tampoco quiso preguntar más cosas. Atravesó el pasillo con las camillas a ambos lados con mucha rapidez, experimentaba un extraño deseo de querer cruzar la puerta, era eso y nada más. Sus ojos estaban centrados en nada más que la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, la cerró con tanta fuerza que sus ojos reaccionaron por inercia cerrándose, y la viva imagen de que James lo besaba en el árbol apareció vívido.

Sí... Ese día hacía frío, ahora lo recordaba... estaba nevando. Y el frío que ahora sentía nadie se lo quitaría, porque esta era la verdadera realidad. La realidad donde él y Lily ya no estaban juntos, la realidad donde era humillado, la realidad donde él y Potter se odiaban mutuamente.

Su corazón reaccionó a una punzada.

Respiró tan rápido, que cualquiera que lo hubiera visto diría que está desesperado por algo. Examinó por todos lados, y echó a correr frenéticamente mientras las lágrimas abordaban otra vez las cuencas de sus ojos. Quería gritar, correr, correr y correr como si no hubiera un mañana. Así que lo hizo, corrió, corrió huyendo aunque no podía escapar de los latidos de su corazón. Corrió, porque quiso que esta vez fuera la brisa que enjuagara sus lágrimas. Corrió, porque sabía que debía apresurarse a tomar las clases. Y ahora que estaba despierto, no debería sentirse tan abatido por algo que le hicieron las dos personas que hacían sus días insoportables. Pero Snape quería huir, huir y arrancar a cualquier paradero que estuviera alejado de Hoghwarts.

El James de su sueño no era real.

_¡No es real... No es real!_

Entonces, ¿por qué deseaba abrazarlo?

Corrió más.

¿Por qué deseaba verlo?

Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo.

¿Por qué quería tanto besarlo?

_Porque quiero probar los verdaderos labios tiernos y suaves de él..._

Snape se detuvo.

_¿Qué...?_

Las lágrimas se secaron, pero tuvo que tomar unas grandes bocanadas de aire a cambio. Se encontraba temblando, y ya no era porque se encontrara empapado de pies a cabeza, si no por la respuesta automática que su mente le proporcionó. Supo de inmediato que algo como eso jamás debería saberlo nadie. Sus problemas eran sólo suyos... Más tranquilo, comenzó a caminar rápido mientras iba pensando...

Durante el transcurso del día, no sucedió nada interesante, pero luego de transcurridas las clases y la tarde estaba libre; en el camino vio a James, que estaba con Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Cuando él lo miró, sintió un extraño interés en su mirada, pero no fue capaz de devolvérsela. El verdadero James jamás haría eso como el de su sueño.

Y por eso juró que ese pequeño secreto...

Ese más oscuro secreto, se lo llevaría a la tumba.


End file.
